Protect Me From What I Want
by Praevarus
Summary: Five years after they end their affair, Harry runs into Draco and his wife. Unable to control himself, Harry follows Draco into the men's room. HPDM Slash.


**Disclaimer: **Not my characters.

**A/N**: This used to be the sequel to a story I will most likely delete. This stands on its own just fine, though.

**Protect Me From What I Want**

Harry and his date had just gotten started on the main course when Harry felt a pair of eyes burning into his back. It certainly piqued his curiosity, because his date wasn't keeping him interested in the slightest, and he couldn't wait for this evening to be over with. So anything other than the guy sitting across the table from him to keep him occupied was more than welcome.

It had been five years since Harry had left Hogwarts, and a bit longer than that since he'd spent that last night with Draco. Harry couldn't count even on his fingers and toes how many guys he had dated since then. He'd attempted a couple of relationships, but none of them had lasted longer than a month. In between those (and sometimes during) there had been countless dates and one night stands. And then there were the dates that ended in one night stands, when the guy was hot but impossible to have a conversation with. Harry hardly knew why he bothered with all of it anymore. He could barely remember what he was even looking for.

The guy across from him said something, and Harry nodded absentmindedly, looking to his left in order to find out who had been staring at him earlier. When he noticed a blond man making his way towards a table in the back, he knew immediately that he had been the one. Speaking of the devil. Draco Malfoy.

Harry hadn't seen him in several years. Right after Hogwarts he had spotted him at a few social events, but after a couple of months, Draco seemed to have disappeared from the Wizarding World. Or maybe he had just successfully been avoiding Harry. He couldn't blame him. Right after Draco had told him that they had to stop sleeping together, Harry had started sleeping around with every willing gay and bisexual male at Hogwarts. He had seen how much it had hurt Draco, but it had made him feel better in some strange way. He resented Draco for giving up what they had, even though he knew it had hurt Draco just as much as it had hurt him.

"Harry, are you even listening?" The guy on the other side of the table sighed. Harry couldn't even remember his name. "Would you rather just go home? Or do you want to fuck first?"

Oh yes, dating gay guys was so different from dating women. Not that Harry had much experience with the latter one. "No," he said rudely. He wasn't this bad, usually, but for some reason he couldn't think about anything else now that Draco had walked into the restaurant. He observed the man in the corner while chewing his food.

He couldn't tell whether Draco had changed much, because he had sat down facing the other way. Harry suspected he was purposely avoiding eye contact with him, because he knew Draco had seen him when he'd walked in. It almost made him feel good that Draco still wasn't able to face him with confidence.

He now turned his attention towards the person Draco was there with. He furrowed his brow, trying to place who this young, blond woman was, but she only seemed vaguely familiar. She was a bit younger than Draco and Harry, probably about twenty years old. That explained why she seemed vaguely familiar: He must have seen her wandering around the halls at Hogwarts, but she was too young to have shared any classes with him. Was she Draco's girlfriend?

It was disturbing to realize how utterly sick the thought made him feel. And not just sick, or jealous, or angry...Something much deeper that contained all of those emotions. He knew it showed, and he knew the girl Draco was with had noticed, because after a moment of eye contact between her and Harry, she turned to Draco and said something. Most likely whether it really was Harry Potter sitting there at that table, and why he was looking at them like that.

Right after she'd finished speaking, Draco got up hastily and made his way to the men's room.

Perfect.

Ignoring his date completely, Harry got up and followed Draco into the bathroom, grabbing his stuff as an afterthought. He suspected he might need something that was in it, and he wouldn't return to that table even if his date paid him.

His blood was boiling by the time he reached the door, and he was starting to realize something important. It was utterly messed up that after five years of frustration, all it had taken for him to see what was going on was Draco Malfoy walking into the damn restaurant. For five years now, he had been trying to find someone who matched up to Draco. And obviously, he hadn't found the guy, and doubted he was ever going to.

So his only option was to have Draco himself. He didn't care who he'd hurt in the process. He didn't give a fuck. He needed to have him.

"Real smart move, Draco," he hissed as he walked into the bathroom, and with one swift motion grabbed Draco by his shirt, pulling him into a stall and roughly pushing him against the wall. It was obvious Draco hadn't really needed to use the bathroom. He'd just used it as an excuse to get away from his girlfriend. Or was she? "Pretty girl you got there, Draco," he breathed. "Girlfriend?"

He was now getting a good look at Draco's face for the first time in years, holding him against the wall by his throat, their faces so close that they could feel each other's breath. Draco hadn't changed much. He was still beautiful. More beautiful than Harry remembered, even. And that pissed him off, too.

Draco looked shocked, and overwhelmed, and only slightly scared. But when he answered Harry, he sounded cocky. "My wife."

Every muscle in Harry's body was aching to hurt Draco. But he was still able to fight it. He dug his nails into the palm of his hand, as he said, "Really? A bit young, no?"

Draco shrugged, attempting to maintain his self assured attitude, but Harry knew he'd seen the anger in Harry's eyes. Even Draco had to know that people who held that much resentment inside of them couldn't be held accountable for their actions. "I guess. We had no reason to wait."

"I bet. The sooner the better, right? I bet the fact that you like dick helped with that, too. Just wanted to get it over with, then?"

Draco bit his lip and looked away. Now that his previous attitude was dissolving and he was starting to look weak and vulnerable, Harry felt himself calm down somewhat. Physically, that is. "Does your wife know about that, Draco?"

Draco's eyes shot up, meeting Harry's. "No," he admitted, mouthing the word almost soundlessly. "Listen, I don't know what you're trying to do here, but the fact that I'm gay doesn't mean that I don't love my wife. I respect her, and I haven't been with a man since we got together. I'm a faithful man, Potter."

Harry snorted. "Oh, it's Potter now? That's not the name you moaned all those times my cock was up your arse." He felt Draco's body grow tense. Better yet, he was even holding his breath. He leaned in and put his mouth to Draco's ear. "Do you remember what it felt like to have my cock up your arse?"

When he heard a whimper coming from those moist lips, he couldn't help but smirk. Draco was still his. He'd never belonged to that silly girl.

He turned Draco around so that he was facing the wall, and his arse was pressed up against Harry's crotch. "Do you ever put your fingers inside of you, pretending those are mine, preparing you for my cock?" He licked the shell of Draco's ear and undid the other man's trousers, pulling them down. "Do you remember what that felt like?"

He could hear Draco panting, and he knew that the other man was growing hard. He smiled, and stuck his fingers in his mouth, wetting them. "Do you miss it, Draco?" With that, he slipped two fingers into Draco's arse. Draco never answered his question, but Harry took the way he pushed back against his fingers needily as a yes. "Oh, you do need this..." He whispered as he added a third finger. "You fucking crave this." It wasn't a question. He knew it was true anyway.

Slowly fucking Draco with his fingers, he grabbed the small bottle of lube he kept with him at all times for those boring but attractive dates. "If only your wife knew..." Harry started to lube up his cock, incredibly turned on by having Draco under his control like this. "That you're not just gay, but a needy little bottom..." Draco moaned, and it might have been Harry's words or the fact that the fingers had just left his body, and the head of Harry's cock was now pressing against him. "Do you want me to fuck you, Draco?"

Draco didn't respond, but Harry felt him tense up in anticipation, obviously expecting Harry to fuck him no matter what his answer. "No. I'm not going to force you, no matter how much I believe you want this. I don't want you to be able to blame it all on me." Draco was shaking all over. Harry felt a small rush of power, realizing that he had caused Draco to be hard and crying at the same time. "If you want me to fuck you, then show me."

Draco seemed to hesitate for a second, denying to himself how much he wanted this. But Harry knew that he had already given in, and that it was but a matter of seconds before he'd give in. Then, causing them both to cry out, Draco impaled himself on Harry's cock.

"Fuck..." Harry bit into Draco's shoulder, unable to hide the pleasure that rushed through his body as he thrust even deeper into the tight heat that was Draco. It had been so long, too long, and Harry wasn't able to tease Draco anymore. He started to fuck him with merciless thrusts, grabbing Draco by the hips so hard he knew he'd leave bruises. He didn't care about marking Draco. On the contrary, he wanted to. He would show that ridiculous girl who Draco belonged to.

"Oh, and let's not forget..." Harry panted, pounding into Draco's slender body. "You're not just a needy bottom, you're the kind of slut who comes just from being fucked, without having his cock touched even just once. Isn't that true?"

Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore. For the first time, he begged. "Harder..." He whimpered, his voice ever so wanton. Oh, he would get it harder, alright. He would get it so hard that he'd regret asking for it.

Harry tangled his hand in Draco's hair, pulling his head backwards hard, marking the pale skin of his neck with his teeth. Draco was beyond protesting. "Close..." He moaned.

"Come for me then," Harry hissed into his ear, almost but not quite slipping into Parsletongue from the raw lust that he was feeling for this man. "But know that when you come right now, it's for me, and only for me, and I will know that who you really belong to is me."

It seemed like Draco tried to say something, but it came out as something in between a hiss and a moan. Harry had hit that spot inside him again, and Draco was coming, his semen dripping down the wall. At the sight, Harry lost it, and once again bit roughly into Draco's shoulder as he came.

"Shit," Draco muttered after they had stood there for a while, recovering. Harry let his now soft cock slip out of Draco, and turned the other man around by his shoulder. He was almost surprised at how gentle he was being now, especially when he found himself kissing those soft lips. It was like he had only just remembered that this was the boy he'd fallen in love with in school.

He cupped Draco's chin in his hand as he pulled away. Draco had been crying much more than he'd thought, and he was starting to feel guilty for letting himself get that out of control. "I...I didn't just miss that," Draco quietly said in response to Harry's earlier question. He sounded so innocent that Harry almost believed they were those teenagers again. "I missed you."

The sad and honest look in Draco's eyes almost broke Harry's heart. He leaned in to kiss him again, but Draco stopped him by putting his fingers against his lips. "Wait. There's something...My wife, she's...we're expecting."

The coldness that Harry felt could be compared to what it felt like when several dementors entered the room, sucking the happiness right out of it. "Don't do this to me again," he said in a low voice. "I just spent five years of my life looking for something that I wasn't going to find, all because of you. You can't take this away from me again!"

Draco looked down. "I was never yours."

"You were always mine." Harry tilted Draco's head up by his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. They both knew it was the truth. "When is your wife not home?" He spat out the word wife, as though it was the most disgusting word he'd ever encountered.

"Wednesday," Draco said hesitatingly. "She's going shopping with a friend. Why..."

Harry captured his lips in a rough, possessive kiss. "You know why, Draco. I will see you then."


End file.
